


Inappropriate Displays

by TajaReyul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Challenge Response, Gen, M-M Kiss, M/M, Not Really Twincest, not really slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George lose a bet on the Ravenclaw-Slytherin Quidditch match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Displays

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladytory's Drunken Challenge, Part Deux: Inappropriate Public Displays of Affection. Since it's Part Deux, you get a _double_ drabble about _twins_ that makes reference to another _pair_ of mischief-makers.

"You lost fair and square," Angelina declared, arms folded across her chest.

"If you didn't intend to go through with it, you shouldn't have made that bet," Alicia added with a smirk.

Lee shrugged helplessly, as if to say he couldn't see a way out of the twins' dilemma.

Fred and George exchanged a resigned look. They had been so sure that Slytherin would lose to Ravenclaw. But they'd never backed away from a challenge before and they weren't going to start now.

"Tomorrow morning," Fred said.

"In the Great Hall," George agreed grimly.

“At breakfast,” they finished in unison.

* * *

Lupin glanced up from his porridge as the Weasley twins marched into the Hall and, in view of everyone, snogged each other for a full minute. In the dead silence following the utterly inappropriate display, they executed perfectly synchronized, very correct bows and marched out once again.

It required every bit of control he possessed to refrain from showing the slightest hint of amusement--control that was severely tested by the expression of deepest contempt and disgust on Snape's face.

He lost it completely though, when McGonagall leaned towards him and murmured: “Reminds you of James and Sirius, doesn't it?”


End file.
